The Last Ship
"The Last Ship" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of ''Vikings''. It is the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It first aired on April 21, 2016. It was written by creator Michael Hirst and directed by Jeff Woolnough. Synopsis A fierce battle between the Vikings and the French eventually comes down to Ragnar against Rollo and the outcome seals the fates of the two brothers. Plot On the river, a fleet of Frankish ships approaches the Vikings, with Rollo leading the way. In Paris, Charles has Roland and Therese executed, while Gisla says prayers for Rollo. The Vikings and Franks battle on the river, with the Vikings defeating the first fleet of French ships. Rollo then leads his remaining ships into a bloody battle. Halfdan, Floki, and Lagertha are all wounded. Ragnar and Rollo begin to battle and come to a stalemate. The Franks win the battle, and Ragnar tells Bjorn to take Lagertha and retreat to the ships. Ragnar charges Rollo, but is grabbed and thrown into their ships, as they sail away in defeat. Rollo is greeted by Charles and Gisla, and crowned to the applause of Paris. In Kattegat, many years pass. Ragnar has disappeared. A messenger delivers news to Aslaug and Bjorn that the Viking settlement was slaughtered, and that Ragnar has a son named Magnus in Wessex. Bjorn tells his brothers, who now resent Ragnar. Bjorn prepares to sail into the Mediterranean. 10 years later Ragnar returns to Kattegat a hated man, and challenges his sons Ivar, Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd to kill him if they want to be King. Cast Main * Travis Fimmel as King Ragnar * Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha/Earl Ingstad * Clive Standen as Duke Rollo * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki * Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn * Alyssa Sutherland as Queen Aslaug * Lothaire Bluteau as Emperor Charles * John Kavanagh as The Seer * Peter Franzén as King Harald "Finehair" * Jasper Pääkkönen as Halfdan "The Black" Guest Starring * Maude Hirst as Helga * Alex Høgh as Ivar * Marco Ilsø as Hvitserk * David Lindström as Sigurd * Jordan Patrick Smith as Ubbe * Georgia Hirst as Torvi * Morgane Polanski as Princess Gisla Additional Cast (in order of appearance) * Tom Hopkins as French Archbishop * Ian Meehan as Frankish Officer * Huw Parmenter as Count Roland * Karen Hassan as Therese * Adam McNamara as Thorhall Episode Deaths * Roland * Therese Trivia * Kevin Durand and Linus Roache are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * Another battle between the Franks and the Vikings occurs in this episode. * Lagertha, Ragnar, Rollo, Torvi, Floki and Halfdan are all injured in the battle with the Franks. * Roland and his sister Therese are killed on the order of Emperor Charles. * There is a 10 year time jump after the battle between the Vikings and the Franks. ru:Последний корабль fr:Que Dieu bénisse Paris ! uk:Останній корабель pl:Ostatni statek Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes